shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tojoshi
Tojoshi is the het ship between Kirumi Tojo and Ryoma Hoshi from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon Ryoma seems to hold a lot of respect for Kirumi, seeing that she works hard to please others while still holding respect for herself. Despite having zero will to live, Ryoma seems up to assisting Kirumi when she needs help with something, even if she says she can handle it. Despite getting killed over it, Ryoma was willing to give up his life for Kirumi, understanding and respecting her intense will to live, wishing he had one. After seeing his Motive Video, given to him by Maki, he gave up on living entirely when he'd looked for one to begin with. Being asked to meet up with Kirumi in his Ultimate Lab, he was already her target. Taking advantage of his weakness, she told Ryoma about her motive video, being the Prime Minister of Japan and expressing passionately how she needs to save them all. Recognizing the killing intent in her eyes and demeanor, Ryoma goes on to say he respects Kirumi for having such a big reason to live, chiding that he himself has none. Proceeding to turn his back on her, telling her he was going to pick up the tennis balls, she exploited this opportunity by hitting him over the head while his back was turned. Although Kirumi killed Ryoma for her own gain, she doesn't seem to hold any particular malice or hatred for him. She wanted to fulfill the request of her people, and used him to do so. The two share one event in Danganronpa V3's bonus mode, Ultimate Talent Development Plan, with Peko Pekoyama. In it, Ryoma notices a cat, but it runs away, apparently due to Peko's dangerous aura. Kirumi offers to search for the cast, along with Gundham Tanaka and Shuichi Saihara. Ryoma also joins. Both he and Peko rely on Kirumi to find it. In one manga adaptationA page from manga adaptation, Kaito visits Ryoma in his room and sees him wearing a bath robe, along with Kirumi Tojo inside his room. He asks what kind of situation it is. Ryoma explains that the faucet broke and the water splattered over him. When Kirumi saw him soaking wet, she sewed together a few towels to improvise a bath robe for him. Quotes Canon Ultimate Talent Development Plan Fanon The ship sailed mostly as a result of the polar opposite contrast between the two that was shown when they became a victim and a culprit respectively of the Chapter 2. As Angie Yonaga put it, Ryoma had no reason to live while Kirumi had too many reasons. Fans like to use this concept in fan fictions. A lot of fan fictions and fan arts about the two show Kirumi taking care of Ryoma, much to his happiness. This is also helped by her motherly nature and his childish appearance. Although some fans don't like the victim-killer ships, the fact that both parties agreed to their roles made them one of the most popular ships with the victim-killer roles. This is also one of the most popular ships for both characters included, especially Ryoma. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Tojo/Hoshi tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : : WIKIS : on : on Trivia *This is one of several Danganronpa ships between a victim of a killing game and their killer, with the others being Leosaya, Chimondo, Yamaceles, Twoteru, Mahpeko, Tsumionji, Band Aid, Nekodam, Komanami, Snatsumi, Nishichino, Amamatsu, Shiromami, Shinnaga, Gokuiru and Oumota. **This is also one of three ships like that where both parties agreed to their roles, with the others being Nekodam and Oumota. *They stand next-to-next during the Class Trials in New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. **They're one of three victim-killer duos to stand next-to-next during Class Trials, with the others being Shiromami and Shinnaga. *They're together on one of Danganronpa V3's Steam cards, the one titled "Selfless Devotion." **This is one of four ships like this to be together on one of the Steam Trading Cards for Danganronpa V3, with the others being Shiromami, Shinnaga, and Gokuiru. Gallery Tojoshi 2.png Tojoshi Steam.png Tojoshi Steam 2.png Tojoshi Steam.jpg References Navigation